


You're Safe Now

by marveldads



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Godfather - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia Husbands, Multi, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mafia, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldads/pseuds/marveldads
Summary: Steve and Bucky are married and run a mafia together, both of them are the godfathers of the mafia, ruling over every mafia more powerful than most. In comes Tony, their new butler/servant... Well they both find him beautiful and want to add him into their relationship with him but the problem is Tony is already in a relationship ( abusive not known to the two ) with a guy named Justin Hammer. One night when Bucky and Steve are both asleep they hear a loud knock at the front door and when they open it up, they see Tony badly bruised and had a black eye, busted lip, and a broken nose, with blood coming from a wound covered by his brunette hair. He's out of breath, car keys in one hand and a bag of clothes and important belongings in the other, they could be spotted in the back of his car were blueprints and a few robots that he built. Well, let's just say things didn't end well for Justin Hammer... well during the nights Tony is staying with them, they can hear him sing and "all apologies" by Nirvana...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my first threesome! I hope its not too bad and hope y'all enjoy.

"Where were you?"

'Looking for work.'

"Why didn't you text me?"

'My phone died.'

"Are you cheating on me?"

'You're the one cheating.'

"Why didn't you tell me?"

'Because you hit me when I try to explain myself.'

He was trying to look for work, Justin quit his job and well money was running out, they rented out a small apartment in Brooklyn, New York, cheap of course. Their relationship was amazing in the beginning but when Justin started getting into alcohol, and it all went downhill. He only stayed because he had nowhere else to go, he had no money of his own or even friends or family to ask for help, stuck and alone was what he felt. He was emotionally and physically abused by him- there wasn't a night that would pass where he didn't miss any kind of abuse from his boyfriend even if it was just something Justin said or a small bruise that could be worse.

Apparently Justin really wasn't happy that he went out, and wouldn't even let him explain that he was going to be evicted if one of them didn't get a job. That fight ended up with Justin being locked out of their bedroom. That night Tony struggled in his slumber but managed it like he always did before blacking out then awakening with the radiate sun in his face as he grumbled, sitting up and rubbed at his eyes, getting changed into one of the many tuxedos he had that he didn't get rid of- he didn't bother to bathe and just combed his hair, slicking it back with water and a portion of hair gel he had in a small bottle. He sighed softly to himself and put on his shades, steadily creeping open the door to peek into the hallway- that showed the living room and kitchen cramped together- while a snoring Justin on the couch as he gave a sigh of relief before grabbing his coffee cup and a plate, making a quick breakfast for himself and pouring his 'bean juice' into his cup and hurried away into the car, snatching the keys and his now charged phone from his room, starting the engine up and speeding away from the apartment complex.

What Justin DIDN'T know was that he actually did manage to find a job application, he WAS going for a philanthropist but got switched out for another job, he didn't care...he just wanted some money, save up and move out and away from Justin. After a few hours of driving, talking to himself, and moving to the address given to him, he stopped at a large and gloomy mansion- possibly had a ton of hidden skeletons. He walked up to the door and was greeted by two muscular looking bodyguards standing at approximately over 6 feet- not intimidating at all.

"I'm here for the butler job?"

"Name?"

"Anthony Edward Stark."

"You may enter,"

He said before opening the door for Tony as his eyes sparkled at seeing the inside, it looked so plain on the outside but inside was decorated with floral red wallpaper, the floor shining with the color back as the vintage, expensive furniture and old but possibly passed down family generation items rested perfectly on their positions and 'posts'. It actually looked like a real mafia palace- who wouldn't wanna live here?

"You must be Tony that responded, Correct?" a strong Brooklyn accent spoke as he entered the sitting room. The first thing he'd noticed was the two males that were sitting down. The one that just spoke to him had dirty blonde hair that was pushed back, a scruffy short beard- neatly combed - his clothing looked very expensive.

"Now..Steve, don't scare the little fella. ' another male said but with brown hair, he had long hair that was tied up in a bun...it seemed the blonde's name was Steve. Brown hair man was wearing a tank top with jeans, a metal prosthetic arm was attached to his right shoulder- looked painful- maybe he'll offer to make a new one sometime.

"I'm just asking, Buck. " He suddenly said as it hit Tony so quickly once he heard that familiar 'nickname'- heard it around downtown somewhere- as glanced at the both of them.

He was working for THE two most famous godfathers of all mafia's...the two men ruled with an iron claw above the rest. What was he to do but answer as quickly as possible?

"Correct..my apologies for staring."

" It's okay, no offense taken...Mr. Stark. "

His cheeks slightly flushed- no stop it, Tony- you bloody idiot, do not get involved no matter what. He nodded in response as the two men brought him on a house tour, he was in amazement at how well decorated the house was.

The walls were decorated with paintings of presumably family members of generations way back- or paintings from around the world, a few knick-knacks on pedestals or side tables. As they went along the home, they'd explain what room was what and what duties he'd need to perform, most of them were basic cleaning- he'd sometimes need to bring them certain items or do errands but didn't seem too hard, he'd be paid 14 bucks an hour, once he had the money he'd be out of this city.

\----------------------

He'd work with the two for a few weeks now, he mostly tried to stay late or do his work a little slower, an excuse so he wouldn't have to be home early- or come straight home. Sometimes he'd stop at whatever was on the way home, a few times he'd spot his boyfriend at the bars when he'd pop in to grab a quick drink, usually spotting a prostitute on his lap or some drunk woman he's picked up.

Whenever he eventually arrived home, either Justin was on the couch or he was out- when he was home, Tony did what he could to avoid the man- when he'd get very drunk he'd get physical, easy to cover-up, he was used to it. Just a few bruises he'd have to cover up- maybe a few bones were bruised. But he was so close, he kept his checks saved in the glove compartment in his vehicle, never left the key out in the open, he didn't want Justin to know what he was doing at all- or the abuse would get worse if he knew he was planning to leave him.

And it ended up happening.

\----------------------------

"I can't do this anymore Justin,"

"You're seriously not leaving me are you?" Justin scoffed. "After all we've been through?"

"You're literally an abusive shit," Tony clenched his fists, but he wasn't prepared when Justin started hitting him.

\-----------------------------

It was a normal night in the mansion, the two mafia husbands were enjoying a glass of imported wine from England, their favorite as they say. It was peaceful, they made sure they sent off any staff and their men- never got to have nights like this- their nights usually were busy with having to go for their targets, maybe even dealers- they asked everyone who usually worked at night to go home for the day, spend a quiet night as husbands. Maybe watch a silly romantic movie back from the 1900s, make a romantic dinner together- making Steve's late mother famous spaghetti dinner with garlic bread, before having a great night in bed before heading to sleep.

What they weren't expecting was a banging at the front door, startling the both of them. Bucky's first instinct was to grab the nearest handgun hidden under the bedside table- he was better with the guns, better shot than Steve.

"God, who the hell is knocking this late?" Steve angrily muttered to himself.

It was midnight.

"A lunatic," His husband responded.

They slowly made their way over there, knowing where to step, knowing what floorboards squeaked, they weren't going to let their guards down- they've had too many incidents.

What they weren't expecting was to after opening the door- with Bucky pointing his firearm- to see their bloody, bruised, black-eyed butler, standing on their front doorstep. He seemed to have suffered some sort of head as they noticed the blood dripping down from the side of his head, his left eye was swollen as a purple ring was appearing, a bruise was forming on his nose, bigger than they usually noticed- not that they normally stared at him.

Tony was wearing a button-up and sweatpants so they couldn't see all of his bruises but they knew there were more. In one hand, he was carrying his car keys, his knuckles were bloodied. The other hand had a bag, most likely had changes of clothes and toiletries. Behind him, they could spot his car, could make out maybe some kind of blueprints and robots with some other belongings.

Immediately, Bucky lowered his weapon, the mother-hen in Steve ushered him inside not even bothering to question him, letting his husband take Tony's things. They knew he wouldn't have appeared at their doorstep out of nowhere if he had nowhere else to go- heck they were just his employers that they totally didn't converse about when they lied in bed. They had talked about inviting him into their relationship- they felt like he was the missing piece- until they found out he was in a relationship.

God, could that be the problem? How could they not have noticed? All the signs were there in front of them- the staying late, the noticeable makeup he would wear.

Bucky snapped out of it and followed where Steve brought Tony to the bedroom to clean the wounds, his heart just hurt for the male. He may or may not have sent a few texts to his men, to get rid of the garbage for them.

He watched from his spot at the doorway for a minute, before leaving to go set up a guest room.

"You don't have to talk about what happened, Stark but whatever happened..," Steve softly spoke, dabbing the alcohol on the few cuts he had. "You're welcome to stay here, okay?"

Tony just nodded in response, wincing at anything that touched him- maybe it was because he was terrified? He felt pathetic- coming over here, the only place he thought he would be safe, but now actually thinking about it- he just ran to these two mafia godfathers who probably murdered for a living.

When his wounds were finally cleaned and bandaged- especially applying a numbing cream to the nose and eye, he was led to the guest room and left alone, they felt like he needed to have a moment.

Now he was safe, at least it felt like it.

Now, time to face the hardships.

\---------------------------------------------

Should've left by now.

He has enough money to leave so why hadn't he left? His whole plan of working this job was to save enough money to leave the city and move to Manhattan but why did it feel like he couldn't leave?

The two godfathers took such good care of him. Making sure he had enough clothes, enough food to eat, and they gave him the space he needed. Maybe it's the fact he overheard them talking about him while he was cleaning in the next room.

\---------------------------

"Stevie I don't know if I can handle myself anymore,"

He shouldn't have been eavesdropping but it felt like they were talking about him- mostly cause of the fact he was the one staying rent-free- were they planning to kick him out? Was he going to be kicked onto the streets?

"Buck," he heard Steve sigh. "You gotta remember what he just came out of,"

"Do you think I don't know that Stevie?!" Tony flinched slightly as James continued. "The many times I just want to bring that man in my arms, protect him from all the evils of the world- place a kiss on every one of his scars and try to make him forget what happened, ya know? Don't you just want to cuddle him and never let go,"

"But- also-,"

He didn't realize he was getting invested into the conversation until he suddenly ran into one of the podiums with one of the busts that hit the wall behind it- the room the two godfathers were in- and immediately ran to another room telling himself he'd finish later when the other room went silent.

\------------------------------------

It was a couple of days after Tony had eavesdropped onto the mafia leaders, did his best to avoid them, only needing to face them when fetching items or at meals which he sat at for respect. Tonight he knew the two men were out on a job, he took this time for himself, playing his music playlist as he pampered himself in the tub of the connected bathroom of the room he was staying in. They never mentioned when they were getting back so he relaxed as much as he could with a light smile on his face as one of his favorites came on.

"What else should I be

All apologies

What else could I say

Everyone is gay"

He took this time to think of what he wanted. Tony knew that he needed to decide if he would stay or look for a new place. He knew he had feelings for them too, he wanted to reciprocate them so badly- but he was afraid.

"What else could I write

I don't have the right

What else should I be

All apologies"

They were leaders of the most powerful mafia in New York, they knew how to hurt people- they knew how to destroy people's lives. What if they hurt him as Justin did? Abuse him as he did? The scars still hurt for him to look at, the flashbacks still kept him up at night.

"In the sun

In the sun I feel as one

In the sun"

Letting out a sigh as he laid back into the warmth of the bathwater, this just kept bugging him- probably won't stop until he eventually confronted them. He pulled himself out of the tub as he dried off and pulled on the robe in the bathroom.

"In the sun

Married

Buried"

"I wish I was like you

Easily amused

Find my nest of salt

Everything's my fault"

He brushed his teeth and headed back into his bedroom with his phone that was still playing bobbing his head as he plopped down onto the soft bed, notebook in hand not even bothering to pull on clothes from his wardrobe. Laying back on the comforter, holding up his book of designs. If he were to confront them, would they let him do what he loved?

"In the sun

In the sun I feel as one

In the sun"

"In the sun

Married

Married

Married

Buried yeah-,"

creak

His head snapped up towards the door immediately pausing his music- was someone here to kidnap him or some shit? Fuck he didn't know-

"Oh," he sighed in relief seeing the face of Steve, Bucky was probably behind him knowing them, god was he making that big of a ruckus? He noticed they just came back just by their clothing with the small blood splatters on their button-up shirts and messed up clothes with their gun holsters by their sides, Bucky had his sniper on his back. "Just you two- thank god," the man had his hand over his chest as if he just had a heart attack.

The two godfathers stood there in silence- was his singing that bad? Tony raised his eyebrow in confusion as he tossed his sketchbook like a journal as he stood up off the bed heading over.

"Sorry was I being too loud?" the philanthropist awkwardly questioned as the two larger males glanced at one another then back at him as Tony looked over at their blood-stained shirts and panicked, he knew they ruled the mafia and all but not the white fucking shirts AND you stain it with crimson-colored body fluid?!

'God these Animals,'

He thought before snapping his fingers, "C'mon, chop-chop! Take 'em off!" Stark gestured to their mess on the two's clothes as both of them looked rather stunned at the sudden sass Tony now had. He didn't have this tone in his voice before but for some odd reason..the sass made him a bit adorable in their opinion.

Tony stood there, arms crossed as he tapped his foot waiting, the mafia leaders looked stunned at the butler before Steve started at pulling at the buttons of the shirt- it was Tony's job anyway while Bucky was just standing there, eyes scanning over his body, what was he doing? He watched as Bucky snapped out of his and proceeded to remove his shirt as well before the two-handed him their shirts and he immediately went to the laundry room to try to save these shirts- god these men were idiots.

He huffed as he grabbed the hydrogen peroxide that he left out in the room and began pouring onto each stain on the two shirts leaning against the machine waiting for the stains to finally come out- when he suddenly was turned around his back hitting the machine- before he could even realize what was happening he felt a pair of lips on his- hold up- metal arm?

His eyes widened but he found himself reciprocating- he didn't even think about it as his arms wrapped around the metal arms neck, at least he knew that they liked him.

Tony stuttered against his words till he managed to say something, pulling back from the kiss initiated by Barnes. "...M-Mr. Barnes?" He said in complete confusion. Was he.. getting hit on by one of the godfathers? Matter fact- no- was he falling for his employers that he worked for? While he was busy questioning himself, the godfather took it upon himself to pull him back into the close embrace they were once in.

" Yes, Stark? " He asked in an almost seductive tone of voice. Jesus Christ, he WAS flirting and hitting on him. Wait..did Steve even notice?! It wasn't long till he picked him up and onto the top of the washer.

"W-wait, can we at least do this privately? The laundry room doesn't necessarily have good walls to take this further.." He said, making a fair point, like a god- he had standards- laundry room sex did not sound the best thing ever.

Bucky stared at the smaller male and blinked, he was just letting his..body do the work and talking but nodded, picking his butler up and over his shoulder-emitting an adorable squeal- as he made his way down the hallway and kicked open the door the man's bedroom open where the other godfather was still waiting- they planned this didn't they- kicking the front to close it with the back of his shoe/foot and pushed Tony down onto the bed, his hands on the sides of his head and his knees apart and below Stark's ass because Tony was currently- and on instinct- wrapping his legs around the muscular man's waist and blushing heavily at this, was this...really happening? God, send a sign that this wasn't-

He wasn't long till God gave that 'sign' when he felt those same pair of lips back on his- god this felt like heaven- didn't feel like Justin's kisses when he was nice.

He moaned into Bucky's mouth, running his fingers through the brunette's hair as he felt most likely Steve joining them on the bed when he felt the weight behind him.

"Cmom Buck, gotta share," he heard Steve say, and suddenly one pair left his own and were replaced by another as Bucky left the place in front of him as he felt the cold air hit his whole body when his robe was undone and removed before the place was filled back with Bucky's warm body feeling those same lips exploring his neck, teeth grazing his sensitive skin making him let out moans into steves mouth as he kissed him, moving one of his hands up towards the blondes cheek.

The brunette was so caught up with the blondes heavy makeout session he didn't realize how much lower the other was going till he felt a warm breath on his inner thighs and a thumb probing at the rim of his asshole a wet muscle poking at it making him moan at the feeling- good he missed this.

"F-fuck," Tony moaned when Bucky had started eating the male out especially when Steve decided to tease his sensitive buds on his chest, causing him to arch his back harshly twitching- he already wasn't gonna last long if they kept at it like this.

He definitely couldn't shut up no matter how deep Steve kiss him or shoved his fingers in his mouth when he moved his lips down to his nipples as Bucky started sliding in his long fingers of his metal arm using his spit as lube- slow but he stuck him in deep looking for the males prostate, a smirk curling at his chapped when he earned a loud moan from the smaller male leaning down to take him in his mouth and god Tony was just in bliss especially the feeling of a warm mouth around his cock while his metal fingers were reaching so damn good in his ass.

"God please, please please- fuck me!" he cried out but ignored except for Steve's comment.

"Be patient, doll,"

It felt like hours passed as Bucky was preparing him but really it was just minutes until he was so close he could just cum from Steve playing with his nipples as Bucky played with him down there- he felt his own body thrust his hips up into his mouth- god he was so close, so very close-

When suddenly it was gone making him whine trying to move his hips back up to follow where the other on one end was. As he was about to complain about it, until he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, Bucky pulled his back end up onto the mattress, letting out a throaty moan when he felt Bucky's human hand smack the flesh on his ass.

"You're gonn' be good for us right?" Bucky had asked getting a nod of compliance from Tony. "Good,"

When suddenly the fingers were back, maybe at least 3 fingers thrusting in and out of his ass as he felt something slap him on his forehead only to look up at seeing Steve now butt naked slapping his dick on his face.

Knowing what he was wanting, he opened his mouth allowing Steve to slid down his throat, choking on his owns moans as Bucky tortured his prostate making him clench his fists tightly as he bunched up his fists into the sheets, tilting his head slightly- if he didn't have a dick in his mouth would be agape. He continued to bob his head up and down, honestly, his mind fogged up so he wasn't prepared for when he felt someone slid into him and god did it feel amazing.

"God, you're so fuckin' pretty...," he heard Bucky groan behind him.

"Could've told you that," Tony pulled off with a moan sliding off the blondes cock to look back at Bucky as he slid his cock in all the way, hands on his hips- if this was hentai he'd probably look like a whore with his tongue stuck out- not going to a lie he was drooling, some dripped down his chin- until he was forcefully pulled back down to Rogers cock unexpectedly- god he loved being manhandled, moaning around him letting him thrust into his throat. Letting himself close his eyes, pushing his hips back to let the man behind him know he could move- kind of hard to talk with a cock in his mouth.

His snarky comment got him another smack on the ass with patience came from Barnes as he sat there but good he just wanted him to fucking move already! He whined around Steve's girth trying his best to move his hips back not even caring if he'd get any kind of punishment from them- I mean he wouldn't complain at all.

"Fuckk..," Barnes moaned lowly, hissing under his breath as he started moving his hips slowly.

"H-he good, Buck?" Steve stuttered out already somewhat out of breath.

"God... Stevie- he's so...-goddamn...,"

"C-Cmom, what are you w-waiting for Barnes?" Tony huffed pulling off again to speak, wiggling his ass a little towards him. "You waiting for me to fall asleep?"

It was like something snapped in the metal arm cause suddenly he was forced forward, his cock pumping in him and god it felt so good- his mouth hung open as he let out choked out moans, resting his head on Steve's, many profanities coming from that mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Tony moaned. "Right there baby, yes give to me,"

"Yeah?" he heard him chuckle. "You love being handled like this? Used as a toy?"

"Bet you'd love two cocks up your ass wouldn't you?"

God yes he'd love to try to take them up to his ass at once, he'd try to answer but the way Bucky is thrusting into him hard into his prostate, he'd ended up just nodding his head using one of his heads hands to stroke the blonde. He's always wanted - but never been with anyone he trusted enough - never even considered it with - but these two? He trusts them, trusts them not to hurt him, not to take and take and leave him. He would probably give this to them even if they did hurt him, did leave him.

He felt Bucky stop his movements causing him to let out a small whine.

"Would you be comfortable tryin'?" he heard him ask, turning his head to look at him.

"I-i mean," He paused. "I've n-never tried-,"

"We know you can do it... We can go slow," Bucky replied, his hands running over his hips softly, he leaned down to place a kiss on his spine, god that made him feel loved.

Tony took a moment to think about it but he honestly trusted them enough to let them take care of him like this- he knew they weren't like Justin- so he nodded.

"Use your words, I want a verbal answer,"

God that sent shivers down his body.

"I want to try-"

Suddenly he felt empty and he was flipped onto his back after Steve moved under him- did he mention how warm Steve's body was? Bucky had left the room for a minute, while he was gone Steve had pulled him in for a passionate kiss with a hand on his cheek, moaning into his mouth when he felt him slid into him jerking his hips, rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks. Maybe they should've grabbed the lube first but he wasn't thinking about it at all, that's probably why Bucky walked out.

When Bucky walked back in, Tony noticed the bottle of lube as he pulled back from their makeout session and him joining them back on the bed, already opening the bottle spreading it on his fingers.

"You're first Stevie," he hummed, spreading lube on the blondes cock.

"Shit Buck- line me up for me will ya?" Steve moaned softly into Tony's neck.

Tony's only half aware of what's going on below him, but he doesn't mistake the feel of Steve's cock pressed close to his entrance, the slick slide of the blunt head against his rim.

"Okay, Tony - Tony, just-" and Tony arches on a wordless yell as Steve slams into him with a grunt, gravity giving them that extra edge as Steve lowers Tony and thrusts up in the same move. Tony chokes on a moan, gasps, and pants, head lolling onto Steve's shoulder behind him, as Bucky's metal hand ran over his stomach

Steve feels so big, so filling- stretches him so damn well. It's not as painful now that he was lubed up but oh god. His chest heaves as Steve moves inside him, in long, slow thrusts that he knows are just to get him ready.

"Alright, baby, baby we're, we're gonna-" and Tony knows what's coming now.

Fingers trace around the stretch of his rim around Steve, spreading more of the slick and pressing gently. Steve pants softly, forehead dropping to meet Tony's as Bucky traces, spreads, rubs and presses, his own breath panting into the nape of Tony's neck.

"Baby, doll, I'm gonn' -" And a finger presses in beside Steve's cock, and Tony keens. It's too much and not enough all at once. He writhes between them, torn between trying to squirm away or to squirm closer, to press harder against that extra stretch.

"Oh god, Bucky - Tony you're - you're doing so well, just, perfect,"

Another finger slides into him and Tony can't breathe. If this is what it feels like with just his fingers, how the fingers twist and start stretching him and everything but the slick slide of them, of the further stretching of his abused hole, disappears.

Every single iota of Tony's attention falls to the stretch, the thrust, and pull. It's painful, but it's not - it's a pain he loves, a pain he knows he's going to fucking crave from now on, that he's going to hunger for and demand as often as he can get - if they'll have him again like this. Bucky now had 3 fingers in him along with Steve's cock- and god he was a moaning mess already and it felt so fucking amazing- he was a mess and knew they probably didn't care as he didn't.

Steve had started with small thrusts to stretch him out and loosen him up more the best they could as Bucky worked his fingers, scissoring out his rim. Then soon enough the fingers leave and his sob turns into a whine, followed immediately by Bucky's hands sliding over him, soothing him, both Bucky and Steve's voices whispering into his ears, words he can't understand but the tones are as soothing as the hands.

Steve lifts him slightly, pulling him almost all the way off his cock, and then Bucky's cock presses up against him, slick head sliding in next to Steve's. He chokes again with a hiccup as then Steve begins to lower him down. Both their cocks press into him, inexorable, stretching him so, so wide, wide enough to break him open, and they keep going, in increments, pulling out slightly and then pushing in deeper each time, working their way into him together, slow and careful until both are bottomed out inside of him the best they could. He was so overwhelmed already, they both were pressing kisses on him, giving him soft praises on how good he was especially on how good he was, taking them both so well.

"Tony- oh fuck Tony- Tony- " Steve gasps into his neck, and there are hands all over him, sliding over his heated his way too sensitive skin while his body keeps shaking. Lips pressed to the nape of his neck, to his temple, to his throat, to his shoulders - to his lips in a kiss that's more an uncoordinated tangle of tongues and panting breath.

When he was finally ready for them to move- letting them know by moving his hips on them that made him let out a moan. They started slow, unsure of the pace they should set as they worked out how to move together inside of him, Bucky was slightly hovering over his own body, holding up his legs keeping them spread out while Steve's hands were on his hips to keep him steady and the other one was wrapped around his stomach but moved to his own neglected cock.

Steve's big hand wraps around him, begins to tug at him in time with their thrusts and Tony can't, he can't anymore. It's too much. It's amazing. They're in him and around him, holding him up and filling him over and over, lips and tongues on his skin, using him as rough and as hard and as much as they want. And he loves it, he loves it and he doesn't want it to end. He wants them to keep going, keep using him, for as long as they can if his body could.

He was too close, god he was so close.

"Shit- Shit, god I'm so so close please- please-," Tony whined as he stuttered out, his head thrown back, mouth agape Steve tugging at his cock, Bucky leaning down to capture his lips with his quieting down his cries- his tears were running down his eyes, the way their thrusting hard onto his prostate, being manhandled the way he is as he's being brought closer and closer to his orgasm as he clenched around their cocks earning groans from both of the godfathers until he felt one of them suddenly come- most likely Steve as he felt him bite into his toned neck with a loud moan and that's all that took him to cum all over his chest- some of it splashing onto Bucky.

It didn't take long for Bucky to cum as well filling him up to the brim, stilling his movements as they all catch their breaths. They're not moving, he's pressed tightly between them, arms holding him up, holding him against them, the whole room filled with the sounds of them panting.

'God, I'll never regret this,' he thinks as they clean up and he ends up in a godfather sandwich as they fell asleep in his bed.


End file.
